The invention is in the field of construction tools, and particularly pertains to a case for holding the tools used by a drywall hanger. More specifically, as drywall work actually encompasses two skills, often done by two separate people, the drywall hanger and the drywall taper, this tool box is actually more useful to a taper, although the hanger can keep tools in the box too, and the taper and hanger in practice are often the same person. For simplicity, in their application, the tool box user will be referred to as the "drywaller" or "drywall hanger." A drywall hanger principally uses blades to screed off and smooth the drywall paste of joints. These blades come in a variety of widths, so that on the job a well equipped drywaller might have a dozen or more blades varying in size.
Currently, these blades are disorganized and are likely to be thrown loosely in a box or an open tool box, and they then may be laid around the job site, costing the drywaller valuable time when looking for a different sized blade. There is a need for an organizer case which will keep the blades in order, and easily accessible to the drywaller irrespective of the particular blade size he needs.